<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Movie Night by thekingslover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843036">Movie Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover'>thekingslover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Get Away with Murder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:48:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Oliver have a movie night every Wednesday. Center of the week, it’s the perfect time to slow down and just be together. Well, at least, that’s always the way it starts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on my now inactive coliver tumblr sideblog, monicashipscoliver. Lately, I've been going back to make sure I had cross posted everything. Spoiler: I hadn't. </p>
<p>PS I guessed at the original publication date. I believe it was in 2014-2015. It is now 2020 doh</p>
<p>prompt: a little movie watching</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor and Oliver have a movie night every Wednesday. Center of the week, it’s the perfect time to slow down and just be together. Well, at least, that’s always the way it starts.</p>
<p>They sit a full cushion apart, with a bowl of popcorn between them.</p>
<p>Ten minutes later, the bowl’s on Oliver’s lap and Connor is melded to Oliver’s side, head on Oliver’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Ten seconds after that, Connor’s mouth is on Oliver’s neck.</p>
<p>“But the movie,” Oliver argues, weakly. He’s not opposed to what Connor clearly has in mind, but they did plan to try and make it through a whole movie this week.</p>
<p>Connor sighs but stops. “Fine.”</p>
<p>Ten minutes later, Oliver’s hand is on Connor’s thigh.</p>
<p>“Oliver?”</p>
<p>“Hm?” Oliver looks over at him with his best, most practiced innocent face.</p>
<p>Brow lifted, Connor looks pointedly at Oliver’s hand, then back to Oliver.</p>
<p>“Oh, right. Sorry,” Oliver says. With a soft smile, he starts to move his hand further up Connor’s thigh. Connor shivers beneath him.</p>
<p>Eyes fluttering closed, Connor says, “I’m two seconds away from saying to hell with this movie.”</p>
<p>Two seconds later, the popcorn is on the floor and Oliver and Connor are tripping over themselves trying to kiss, take their clothes off, and race to the bedroom at once.</p>
<p>Behind them, the movie plays to an empty couch.</p>
<p>An hour after that, with them sated and happy and curled together in bed, Connor says, “Next week, we’ll make it through the whole movie.”</p>
<p>Oliver laughs. “Who are you kidding?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>